parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Northwestern Wolf
The northwestern wolf (Canis lupus occidentalis), also known as the Mackenzie Valley wolf, Alaskan timber wolf, Canadian timber wolf, or northern timber wolf, is a subspecies of gray wolf in western North America. It ranges from Alaska, the upper Mackenzie River Valley; southward into the Canadian provinces of British Columbia, Alberta, and Saskatchewan as well as the Northwestern United States. Roles *It played Deinonychus in Animal King (Dinosaur King) *It played Velociraptor in YELLOWSTONE ANIMAL *They played Wayne and Wanda the Werewolves in Hotel Transylvania (NatureRules1 Version) *It played Wallabee Beatles/Numbuh 4 in Codename: Yellowstone Animals Next Door *They played Mike and Celia Mae in Yellowstone Animals, Inc. *It played Red in The Angry Animals Movie (NatureRules1 and Samwei1234 Version) Portrayals * It is played by Dhole in Brother Leopard * It is played by Grey Wolf in Brother Tiger (Samwei1234 Version) * It is played by African Wild Dog in Brother Lion (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery Wolf, Northwestern.jpeg Wolf, Grey.jpg Grey-wolf-running-in-snow.jpg Gray Wolf (Wild Kratts).PNG|Wild Kratts (2011-Current) Simpsons Wolf.png Rover Dangerfield Wolves.png EEnE Wolf.jpg TWT Wolves.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) SitBC Wolves.png Star meets Wolf.png Bojack Horseman Wolf.png Stanley Wolf.png TDI Wolf.png SJ Wolf.png F2679F92-A70F-41DF-AC53-1DDDFCBD4E05.jpeg Star meets Yellowstone Wolf.png AD66A22E-033E-47CF-9D5A-2BC9A9A9A232.jpeg 7A1F52B3-593B-4EAA-B5E4-973ED041E970.jpeg C1071F4A-18F2-4794-970E-6C2BA5605428.jpeg The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals (57).jpeg Zootopia Wolves.png Canine in the noble stag.jpg Canine in the noble stag 2.jpg Yo-Kai Watch Wild Exotic Animals.jpg Ribbits-riddles-wolf.png PZ screenshot 2.jpg|Planet Zoo (2019) Tw3 journal wolf.png Wilbur the Wolf.jpeg Direwolf Anime.png 1200px-Dire wolf.jpg Zoo-cup-034-wolf.png Zoo-cup-032-wolf.png Zoo-cup-007-wolf.png Zoo-cup-002-wolf.png DireWolf.png Acodyssey wolf by giuseppedirosso dcp36wu.jpg Mickey meets grey wolf.png Balto Wolf-dog (Balto).jpg Big Bad Wolf 300.gif Toledo Zoo White Wolf.png Khan the Red Wolf.jpeg Mooch the Wolf.jpg Salty the Wolf.jpg WolffeCloneWars.png Wolf in volume13 rileysadventures.jpeg LEGO Chima wolf.png Worriz the wolf.jpg Wolf02 mib.png Wolf01 mib.png Wolf mib.png MSB Wolf.png Wolf1.jpg ZT-Mexican Gray Wolf.png Wolf in hugo lek och lar 4 den magiska trolldrycken.png Safari Island Wolf.png Schleich wolf.jpg Canidae by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Scar Snout.jpg Scar Snout.png Scar Snout-0villainsfanonwiki.png Scar Snout gets closer.png Scar Snout's evil grin.png Scar Snout's plummeting off the bridge to his death.png Scar snout growls as Spike & Angelica get away.png.png Rugrats-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8352.jpg Steele And Niju.png Niju the wolf by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d8wl0o7.jpg Steeleniju3.png NIJU.png Niju-0.jpg Niju.jpg Niju2.jpg 9f6586f8ff995163d1d9eb4e52f6bb6c.jpg Brother-bear-disneyscreencaps.com-2541.jpg|Brother Bear (2003) Gray wolf playmobil.jpg Funny-animals-wolf.png Simba the king lion wolf.png Ralph RTD.png|Rampage: Total Destruction (2006) The Wolf Pack.jpg Rileys Adventures Northwestern Wolf.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Northwestern Wolf.jpg Rolfe DeWolfe.jpg Books Alligator Alphabet (15).jpeg 3E5D1181-B336-413B-8F7A-29C8617125D8.jpeg EA9A6EB6-0AE0-4A00-AA66-86E36D642132.jpeg Wolf usborne my first thousand words.png Also See *Grey Wolf Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Canids Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Rover Dangerfield Animals Category:Cowboy Furs Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Alpha and Omega Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:Why Is a Frog Not a Toad Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Killer Creatures Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:Spirit Stallion of The Cimarron Animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Zoo Cup Animals Category:Yellowstone National Park Animals Category:Fate/Series Animals Category:Assassin's Creed Animals Category:Killing Bites Animals Category:Red Dead Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Balto Animals Category:Brother Bear Animals Category:Yo-Kai Watch Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Planet Zoo Animals Category:The Usborne First Thousand Words Animals Category:Hugo: The Secrets of the Forest Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Playmobil Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Funny Animals Animals Category:Shrek Animals Category:Rampage Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:Alligator Alphabet Animals